Daddy's Little Girl
by VietAngel
Summary: Mr. Torres doesn't know what to do when his little girl gets her heart broken.  Contains Callie and her parents.


**Title**: Daddy's Little Girl  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Mr. Torres isn't sure what to do when his little girl gets her heart broken.

**Author's Note**: Just a little something sparked by what Shonda said in the podcast following "My Favorite Mistake". She talked about how her father's appearance made it so clear that her parents really love and adore her…and I thought, hmmm, I can expand on that (and procrastinate on Bend and not Break. Bonus!).

**Recommended Soundtrack**:  
John Mayer – "Daughters"  
Carole King – "Child of Mine"

* * *

For the first time in many years, Hector Torres felt helpless. There were very few people capable of rattling him, but the one in his arms? She was number one on the short list. Since the day she was born—since the first moment he held her in his arms, she had this amazing power over him. She had him firmly wrapped around those long delicate fingers that used to be so tiny all those years ago.

It all seemed so strange now. It seemed like only yesterday he was literally holding her in the palm of his hand. She was such a tiny baby, a preemie, born nearly three months too soon. She had been their surprise, their miracle. She weighed only three pounds when she was born and should have been riddled with health problems, but against all odds, she turned out to be perfectly healthy save for a case of jaundice. His little girl was special…a fighter right out of the womb.

He had never believed in love at first sight until the first time he laid eyes on her. Every parent says it, every father believes it wholeheartedly—but his baby was the most beautiful thing you ever did see. She had big brown eyes and a head full of dark curls…and a set of lungs like you wouldn't believe. Calliope Iphigenia Torres was the eighth wonder of the world in his eyes. He loved all of his children, but she was his only daughter and the youngest, so she held a special place in his heart. She was his heart and soul, his whole reason for living.

That's why it was so hard for him to understand how anyone could do this to her. What kind of man could look at that face and not love her with every fiber of his being? She always thought he was being overprotective, but this is just the kind of thing he was trying to avoid. She was devastated—completely and utterly heartbroken. His baby girl was broken and he had no idea how to put her back together again.

"Shh, mija. It's ok…it's all going to be ok, mi princesa," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

His words were meant to comfort her, but she only sobbed harder. He looked to her mother, Malena, and desperately searched her eyes for the answer, but she had none to give. All she could do was stroke their daughter's hair and hope that she would calm before she made herself sick. Mother's know there's no cure for a broken heart except time…but fathers don't accept that answer, especially not when it comes to their daughters.

In some ways he blamed himself. He should have pushed harder. He knew their marriage was a bad idea…George O'Malley wasn't the man for her. Callie was much like her mother…focused, determined, and absolutely sure of herself…they were both gorgeous and intimidating. It took a strong man to handle a woman like that, and George just wasn't that man. He was the total opposite of Callie both mentally and physically. He was weak and indecisive…just the kind of man to cheat on his wife and leave her pregnant and heartbroken.

"Mija please, try to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby," he said, wiping at the tears that flowed so abundantly down her reddened face. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she tried to no avail.

He knew this moment was coming, but he wasn't prepared for it to be this bad. He was expecting the phone call from his daughter telling him that her marriage was over, and he was expecting some tears…what he wasn't expecting was a phone call from Dr. Addison Montgomery telling him to get to Seattle ASAP because Callie was falling apart.

He did what he thought any good father would do. He grabbed his wife, chartered a private jet, and dropped everything to head to Seattle. He had expected her to take solace in Malena's presence. Didn't girls normally run to their mother when they got their heart broken? Not Callie. She curled into his lap and started crying her eyes out the minute they arrived…and there is where she remained.

It broke his heart to see her like this, but it made him just a little happy as well. Every year of her life she grew up, became older, wiser, more independent—and every year she needed him less and less. Having her curled up in his arms like this brought back memories of times long gone—memories of the days when he was her superhero and she was daddy's little girl. She would look up at him with those gorgeous eyes as if he held the answers to all the questions of the world. Back then, daddy could fix anything.

This time, daddy couldn't fix it. How do you explain why the man she loved with all her heart and soul couldn't love her the same way? How do you make her understand it's not her fault? How do you pick up the fragile pieces of her shattered heart and put them back together? He cringed as another heart wrenchingly painful sob escaped her throat.

"Daddy, I—I can't…" Callie started.

"I know baby, I know. We'll talk about it some other time," he said, "You just try to relax and breathe."

Malena slid closer and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Callie continued to cry for another hour before she just physically couldn't do it anymore and fell asleep in her parents' arms. He carefully lifted her and carried her to her room like he had done so often when she was a little girl. He put her down gently on the bed then stepped out into the hallway so her mother could get her undressed and tucked in.

He sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall as he felt the sting of fresh tears in his eyes. He had always considered himself a strong, manly man…and he could count on one hand the number of times he had cried in his adult life. On he and Malena's wedding day, at the births of each of his three children, and when Callie left for college. Now he would have to count them on two hands. Never in his life had he seen her so hurt and upset. Her heart was hurting, and he couldn't help but feel her pain.

Malena wasn't surprised to see the tear stains on his cheeks when she stepped into the hall. Hector had always had a very special bond with his daughter. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Mi amor, what do we do? She's our baby. I can't stand seeing her like this. I just—I don't know what to do," he said, clearly distraught. She kissed him softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can only do what we've always done—love her. I know how much you want to, but there's nothing you can do that will instantly make her feel better. Her husband cheated on her then left her for the other woman while she's pregnant with his child…that kind of betrayal leaves scars that last a lifetime," she replied. She could feel him tense with the anger that coursed through his veins. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "Hector, she's not three years old anymore. Papi can't kiss the owie and make it all better. If you get upset, she's going to get upset…so calm down and go say goodnight to your daughter."

Malena went off to get ready for bed while he stood in the doorway watching Callie, thankful that she was sleeping so peacefully. She looked so innocent and young…so much like the little girl who used to howl with laughter as he tossed her into the air.

"_Higher, Papi! Higher!"she yelled._

"_I don't know, mamita. That's pretty high for a little princess like you. You're not afraid?" he asked._

"_Oh Papi, you're so silly. Why would I be afraid? You'll never let me fall," she replied as if it was the most obvious reason in the world._

"_My daughter…only four years old and already a genius," he said, kissing her little nose, "How high do you want to go, mija?"_

"_Can I go to the moon, daddy?" she asked, wide-eyed and full of hope._

"_You can do anything you want, my girl. Anything," he replied, and with that he tossed her into the air. She squealed with laughter as always and after such a rough day at work, it was the sweetest music to his ears. _

He wished it were still that simple. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a midnight lock of hair from her forehead. He wasn't delusional; he knew Callie was no angel. She was spoiled rotten, thanks in great part to him giving her everything her heart desired. She would throw tantrums in a second if she didn't get her way…but she also had the biggest heart he'd ever seen. She loved to help people, she loved to laugh…she just loved, with every fiber of her being. She didn't deserve to have her heart stepped on.

He'd warned him. He'd warned that little shrimp not to hurt his little girl, but he did it anyway. Hector Torres was a powerful man…and powerful men didn't bother with idle threats. He pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead, whispered goodnight in her ear, and tucked the blankets around her shoulders. He grabbed his coat and headed out into the cool Seattle night.

Malena was right, he couldn't take the pain away anymore…but he was still damn good at inflicting it.

**Fin. **


End file.
